


A promise and reassurance

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, One-Shot, Top Merlin (Merlin), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, set after Season1 Episode11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Merlin gently ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair, he could feel the slight shivers running through Arthur’s body. How Arthur’s hands fisted into his tunic. Merlin pressed a kiss onto Arthur’s hair. It was rare for his insecurities to survives like this, but every once in a while it did.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	A promise and reassurance

Merlin was quiet as he waited for Arthur to wake up. The anger had simmered down but at the same time, he still wanted to understand what Arthur was thinking.

The groan from the bed dragged Merlin’s attention, he glanced at Arthur before he gently pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Arthur's eyes opened slowly, everything felt heavy, Merlin’s hand was cool against his skin and he wished that Merlin would keep it there. He knows that Merlin would be mad with him.

“Merls?” Arthur’s voice was soft as he glanced at Merlin, his hand clumsily reach out to Merlin. Arthur could feel his heart skipping a beat when Merlin took his hand.

“How are you feeling Arthur?” Merlin’s voice was soft. He was too relieved that Arthur had woke up, it was two days since they arrived back at the castle. Merlin managed to omit anything about magic from the king, but Uther wasn’t happy that Arthur did it.

“Heavy, stiff.” Arthur’s tried to push himself upright, but it took more coordination to his limbs than he expected.

“Uther would be happy to hear you are awake.” Merlin’s voice went slightly monotone.

Arthur bit the inside of his lip, he could sense that Merlin was mad at him. He glanced at the sheets. Merling sighed slightly. He could see the conflict in Arthur’s eyes.

He sat down next to Arthur, he gently took Arthur’s hand holding it close to his heart. He pressed a kiss to Arthur’s fingers.

“Why did you do it?” Merlin kept his voice low. He gently ran his thumb against Arthur’s hand soothing him.

“It was my fault, I needed to fix it.” Arthur glanced up at Merlin, he was glad that Merlin was holding his hand, but at the moment he wished that he could be held properly. But he also knows Merlin and he wouldn’t allow this to fester without a talk.

Merlin sighed tiredly. “Arthur, it isn’t your job to die, you still need to lead Camelot into her glory age, how can you do that if you are dead?” They had this conversation a few times and Merlin was sure they would have it many more times.

“I can’t just have you die for my mistakes Merlin, please.” Arthur wished that Merlin would understand it.

“Please.” The second one slipped out a lot quieter. Arthur tugged at Merlin’s arm, hoping he would get closer.

When Merlin finally pulled him to his chest Arthur sagged in relieve. Merlin wouldn’t just up and go, he would stay.

Merlin gently ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair, he could feel the slight shivers running through Arthur’s body. How Arthur’s hands fisted into his tunic. Merlin pressed a kiss onto Arthur’s hair. It was rare for his insecurities to survives like this, but every once in a while it did.

Arthur closed his eyes, just breathing in Merlin scent like the forest after a warm day. Merlin is still here he didn’t just leave him.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin kept his voice soft as he gently ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair.

“Don’t leave, please. I…” Arthur trailed off when Merlin gently lifted his head.

“I’m not going anywhere darling. I am slightly in the right mind to give you a spanking for what you did, but not today.” Merlin gently dried up the tear that slips from Arthur’s eye.

The sudden light in Arthur’s eyes, made Merlin give him a small smile.

“Please.” The word was a sweet whisper in Merlin’s ear, but he pulled back slightly, giving Arthur a once over.

“You just woke up, are you sure you want it?” Merlin's hand rested against Arthur’s cheek. The small blush on Arthur’s face made him smile.

“Yes, please Merlin.” Arthur tried to lean closer but Merlin kept him still. A kiss to his nose calmed him down slightly.

“Your word darling?” Merlin kept his voice soft, he preferred to go through everything beforehand.

“Camelot.” Arthur forced himself to relax his muscles.

“Why are you getting punished?” Merlin trailed his thumb slightly under Arthur’s left eye. The sudden blush that spread over Arthur’s cheeks made Merlin wanted to grin, but he kept his face neutral.

“Because I wasn’t supposed to take the potion.” The words came out small, Arthur’s eyes darted to the bedding.

“How many do you think is necessary?” Merlin didn’t normally allow Arthur to decide his punishment, but he would give a limit he hopefully would be comfortable.

“Ten for not listing and killing the unicorn and another ten for drinking the potion.” The whole situation could have been avoided had he listen to Merlin that day.

“You punished yourself enough Darlin, just ten for drinking the potion.” Merlin’s voice was firm, he wasn’t going to push Arthur today.

Merlin whispered a spell, locking the door and soundproofing the room. There was no need that anyone outside knew of there business.

With gentle movements, he got Arthur out under the covers. Arthur tensed up slightly when Merlin suddenly pulled him against his body.

A breath left Arthur’s lips when Merlin’s lips met his. They were slightly chapped but they were soft against Arthur. Arthur gave a soft groan when Merlin pulled away.

“I love you.” The words were accomplished with small kisses littering his face. Arthur could feel himself relaxing against Merlin.

Merlin helped Arthur undress, his hands drifting slowly over Arthur’s body. The slight shiver Arthur gave when he grazed a nipple.

When Merlin was happy that Arthur was relaxed he sat down, letting Arthur lay over his lap. He gently touched his butt, feeling him squirm for a second before he settled down.

“Count for me, darling.” Merlin rested his hand on Arthur ass, just giving him time to compose himself.

Arthur loved it when they did this, but at the same time, he could get emotional.

“Yes Sir.” The sir slipped out without Arthur noticing it, but Merlin did. It was a first and something that needs to be talked about, but at the moment he wanted to tan Arthur’s arse and then spoil him.

The first hit punched the air from Arthur’s lungs, but he started the count. Merlin quickly works his way from mildly hard to hard.

Merlin listened to Arthur’s breathing and his voice, when he finally hit the last one, he couldn’t help but trace his finger over the redding.

Arthur was silently crying the sting felt welcoming.

Merlin was silent as he pulled Arthur up, holding him close to his chest. He whispered sweet nonsense into Arthur’s ear until he was relaxed.

When Arthur suddenly pushed against him, kissing him. The desperation pouring from Arthur translated into a series of teeth clacking together before Merlin treaded his fingers through Arthur’s hair taking control of the kiss.

Merlin pulled Arthur closer to him, he could feel Arthur was hard against his hip and he pressed up slightly making Arthur moan.

Arthur gave an almost growling sound when Merlin pulled away. “What do you want?” Merlin asked as he pressed a trail of kisses on Arthur’s neck.

The blush that worked its way down Arthur’s chest made Merlin smile. “Want you inside me.” Arthur couldn’t help but get even redder.

Merlin got rid of his clothes as fast as he could. He gently pressed Arthur’s arms down against the bed, before he lightly bit his nipples. Arthur groaned, rolling his hips upwards, searching for friction.

Merlin pulled away, giving Arthur another kiss before he stood up to get the jar they kept their special salve in.

The faint scent of lavender filled their noses. Arthur stared at Merlin, he felt like he was the luckiest person in the world to have found Merlin.

Arthur soon lost himself in a whirlwind of sensations as Merlin kissed, nibbed and suck any part he could find. All at the same time while his one finger was lightly running over Arthur’s pucker.

Arthur could feel something inside him breaks and he pressed down slightly against the finger, a silent demand for more. When Merlin finally cruelled his finger inside him, Arthur thought that he saw stars.

Merlin knew his body, seeking out that special place he knows would get Arthur moaning. That was something that had surprised Merlin when they started to sleep together, Arthur could get vocal.

“inside me. Please Mer-.” Arthur was forced to stop when Merlin kiss him as he pushed a second finger inside Arthur.

“Huss, I will take care of you.” There was a firmness to Merlin’s voice, warning Arthur that Merlin would stop or punish him if he tries anything.

When Merlin took Arthur’s member in hand, Arthur didn’t know whether he should go up into the warm hand or back to the fingers pressed inside him.

It felt like forever before Merlin finally pushed inside Arthur. The warm heat sucked him in. When he finally bottomed out, he stopped giving Arthur a chance to adjust.

“Please.” The plea for movement, got Merlin going. His hand around Arthur’s member and with him hitting his prostates the whole time, Arthur soon trembled under Merlin.

Merlin felt Arthur come when he suddenly tensed up, his back arching slightly and the tightened clenched around Merlin who followed him over.

Arthur could feel tears burning his eyes when Merlin pulled out. He made a small movement and Merlin pulled him against his chest.

The tears started to flow and Arthur was upset that he didn’t know why he was crying. Fortunately, Merlin knew that the high of everything that had happened and the insecurities were just too much at the moment.

So he just gently hummed a song his mom would humm when he was sick until he felt Arthur weight relaxed. Merlin kept his arms around Arthur as he whispered a spell cleaning them both.

“I’m not going anywhere darling.” A promise and reassurance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that everyone enjoyed the story, please tell me where you think that there is room for improvement or what you enjoyed the story. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
